reverserebirth
by neoshadow314
Summary: Jess and leslie haven't been getting along that great for awhile now. When a new kid moves to Lark Creek will he pull them farther apart or bring them close again?
1. Chapter 1

Jesse Aarons stared at the front of the class. Another new kid, great jess thought. The kid didn't look like he had much of a desire to stand in front of the class. He looked over at Leslie who was sitting right next to him. Leslie smiled back obviously excited that another outsider had joined their class. She made eye contact with the new kid who then winked back. She pointed to an empty desk directly behind her. His eyes glanced around him to make sure principal turner and Miss Weber was busy talking with each other. He walked over behind Leslie and sat down. Jess slightly rolled his eyes at Leslie's eagerness to meet him. Miss Weber stepped up to the front of the class room.

"Class, we have a new student today" Miss Weber started, looking for the student then forcing him to stand again in the front "His name is Sean er, Shane um…" The new student rolled his eyes slightly even though it was obvious he was used to mispronunciations.

"Uh, my name is Ryan Flom" he stated trying to help the teacher out.

"Yes of course. Welcome to the class Ryan we're excited to have you. Now how about you tell the class a bit about you"

"OK, well I used to live in South Dakota but my mom moved us out here for a job in D.C. Um, I dunno what else to say. Uh feel free to ask questions I guess" He then started to move his way back to his seat but a guy in the back yelled out a question

"What's with the 'R' on your shoulders on the shirt or jersey?"

Ryan then began to answer but another kid with black hair muttered an answer.

"It obviously stands for retarded" The kid spewed out. The class then erupted into laughter except for Leslie and Jess.

Ryan walked straight up to the kid unafraid.

"What'd you say you cock munching faggot?" Ryan asked the kid with a crazy look in his eye but then whispered "if you want to fight then let's fight in the courtyard after lunch. The class then became silent with shock as how he responded. Ryan took his seat smiling at his act. Leslie glared at him and tried to start a conversation and Ryan was too happy to oblige.

"Wow Ryan, not many people stand up to Scott Hoager especially on the first day" leslie started, smiling.

"Yeah, I usually don't talk much but something about him just set me off. I'll take it that asshole has given you trouble before?"

Leslie nodded.

"yeah me and jess over there" she paused pointing to the quiet boy who was drawing what looked to be a castle with different animals and a troll standing in front of it " we got back at him once a few weeks back. Didn't we jess?"

"Yeah I suppose we did Leslie" he stated briefly before turning back to his drawing.

"Ok les and jess. Guess I should introduce myself? Either way nice to meet ya"

Leslie beamed with a bright smile while Jesse just nodded. Jess was slightly irritated with the constant distraction that Ryan kept bringing. Some kids started to stare at Scott who was standing right behind Ryan.

"Hey still want to fight? It'd be a shame if you hung around with these losers" Scott then started to make beeping sounds towards Jesse which obviously irritated the artist. Ryan turned towards Scott in his seat un-amused with the nickname.

"I'm not afraid of a guy like you hoager." Ryan replied with extra emphasis on the 'ho' of hoager.

The bully went back to his seat amused with what he thought would be an easy fight. A few minutes later the bell rang for lunch. Ryan pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He looked at the one name on the piece of paper which read 'Miss Weber-RM.405- 8:00 to 1:45'. He frowned confusedly down at the schedule. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he discovered that leslie was the tapper.

"Hey Ryan, you looked lost there, want to sit with me and jess?" The blonde girl eagerly said

"Yeah, sounds great"

Leslie pointed Ryan to the table where she and jess usually ate at alone. Ryan started to walk over to the empty table before he felt someone squeeze his arm

"Aren't you going to eat lunch?" Leslie questioned

"I usually don't eat lunch at school. If anything I just drink something" Ryan replied calmly

Leslie rolled her eyes noticing that Ryan brought out a bottle of nos energy drink. Was he actually serious about fighting hoager on his first day of school here? She thought. As calmly as he was acting towards fighting hoager he had to have been joking. She made her way through the lunchline thanking each of the lunch ladies while trying to figure out what mess had been put on her plate. Sighing lightly she picked up a carton of milk and then scanned her id card to purchase the meal. Jess and Ryan were already siting down. Jess was drawing and Ryan was trying to start a conversation but the artist didn't seem overly interested in talking. Ryan brought out a hardbound sketch pad which jess noticed right away. Leslie walked over then sat down.

"Looks like I get to sit with two artists today" leslie stated

Jess grumbled something that sounded like "still only one". Ryan just smiled and went back to work for a minute or so. Ryan started to put the pad away but leslie snatched it out of his hands and started glancing through his book. Slightly shaking his head he took another chug of the energy drink.

"Ryan" leslie started "you're really good when did you start drawing? Oh jeez that's… wow!" her eyes got big when she saw the most recent drawing. Jess looked at it momentarily before glaring at Ryan.

"Guess I couldn't hide that for too long could I? I believe I started when I was about 5 but I rarely drew before the last 2 years."

"You've hardly known me for more than a half hour but yet you could draw this?" Leslie inquisitively wondered

"Yeah I have a really good memory for detail. You should see some of my other ones that are somewhere at my house. This was just one of my older books I was able to find this morning"

Ryan looked to the door leading to the courtyard. Scott had just walked out there while making a cut-throat gesture to Ryan. Ryan just smiled and waved before gathering his objects into the bag.

"Don't go, you'll get suspended if not arrested" Leslie begged Ryan not to go.

"Relax; I'm pretty lucky when it comes to legal stuff. I can get a bit carried away though however. Maybe you and jesse should come and restrain me if needed"

Leslie nodded then forced jess up from his seat. The three walked into the courtyard as a small crowd started to gather outside. Ryan took off his jersey before handing it to leslie she didn't understand why he wore it though.

"looks like you decided to show up"

"Enough talk fulcher. I always let the girls throw the first punch"

Gary gave out a brief growl before he hit Ryan in the middle of the chest. Ryan briefly gave a maniacal smile before he hit gary in the head. Ryan walked away after gary had hit the floor.

"wow, you showed a little bit more control than I thought you would" leslie started

Next thing he knew was he felt someone tackle him down from the ground "this is where the fun starts" Ryan thought. Fulcher tried hitting him in the face before Ryan kicked him off and landed a hard blow to his nose that covered his knuckles in blood.

"breaking noses on your first day is not a good thing to do mr. flom" the principal started from behind

"Shit!" Ryan moaned

"ms burke, mr Aarons and mr fulcher get in my office now, you too mr flom" the principal stated

The principal walked off ahead of the group. Ryan, jess and leslie walked very slowly while fulcher just left school. Jess went faster for a second before stopping in front of Ryan.

"you have no clue what you just did, do you? I know you're new here but that does not mean you can do stuff like that. Not to mention the fact that my dad is going to kill me"

"jess, you need to learn to relax dude. Besides I can tell he's given others problems before I just took a step ahead, maybe you are one of them.."

This infuriated jess "you know nothing about me! Sure he's given me problems but I forgave him just like god forgives sinners"

Ryan smirked and laughed for a few seconds "it's nice you have faith but I have different views on things. The bible is a nice story but not a book to live by"

"Great just what I need another atheist right when I thought I almost turned leslie" jess thought out loud

Leslie shot jess a glare " jesse that was just rude, and what do you mean almost turned me? Ugh you're annoying me jesse aarons" she stormed off ahead just out of sight

"dick move jess, dick move" Ryan commented before running off towards leslie

"you okay leslie?"

"yeah, jess has been irritating me for a while now. Sometimes he acts as if I don't exhist"

"harsh. You want to come with me?"

"we're supposed to go to the office though. Oh and heres your jersey back"

"thanks I feel a lot more at ease with one of my hockey jerseys from the team back in rapid city. The Rush"

They walked out of the school together. Leslie seemed to just want some separation from jess at the moment and would rather have detention then to be around him. Ryan couldn't get in too much trouble for not knowing where the office was. Ryan started to feel a closer bond to leslie much as she did to him. In her mind leslie was hoping Ryan lived close by to her but she knew that it was a stretch to even be within a few miles.

"need a ride, leslie?" Ryan asked

"I still take the bus, I'm a little scared to drive by myself. But sure." Leslie replied

"ok that's cool. Follow me"

Ryan started walking with Leslie following close behind. His car was parked near the school in the faculty parking lot. When the car was found Leslie was amazed. It was a Porsche 911 GT3 with what looked like full customization. There was a note that probably said how it was staff parking but due to being a new student he gets a warning.

"Wow! Nice car Ryan. Isn't it a little extravagant for school though?"

"ha yeah a bit. It was basically a sorry for making you move across the country present."

"oh well either way it's nice. Why'd you pick a Porsche though?"

"you heard about Ryan Dunn's car crash in june, right? Well I wanted something just like his car just a little bit different"

"seems odd that you'd look up to a guy from jackass especially when he practically killed himself"

"Those movies make me laugh. Besides I don't think anybody is in a place where they can judge, I mean nobody knows the exact circumstances"

Leslie thought this over and had to agree. It baffled her how somebody like Ryan could like such immature movies.

They got into his car. Leslie looked around and saw black leather seats with red trim and what appeared to be video monitors on the back of the passenger and driver seats. She didn't think that Ryan seemed like the rich type or the type to have kids in the back.

"where do you live?"

"oh, uh go 10 miles straight then right a quarter mile"

"okay I think I know what you're talking about."

"Ryan, just wondering how fast this thing can go"

"I could push it to 190 MPH if I wanted. It's insane how fast it is."

Leslie didn't want to get home too fast and she needed a rush. She knew there never was any traffic for 50 miles each way. The sheer stupidity of it bothered her though, inside she figured Ryan was probably the most experienced driver in the town.

Just then somebody banged on the side if the car. Leslie stared over to see jess. She rolled the window down.

"where were you two? I got in trouble for not knowing where you were" jess demanded

"dude I said it before chill out" Ryan responded

"I'll talk to you later jess, way later" leslie said before rolling the window back up.

Ryan took this as a signal to leave. Leslie was glad that he got the memo without the need to say so.

"could we take the long way to my house? I want to see the power of this car personally"

Ryan nodded and grined. He firmly grasped the wheel as the car accelerated to 190 mph. He knew he could only go this fast for 30 seconds at most. The car seemed to fly at the smallest crack in the road. Leslie was forced back into the seat due to the force. The scenery rushed by until the car came to a halt.

"okay you can take me home Ryan"

"Alright, normal speed this time?"

"don't go over a hundred"

Ryan looked at leslie quickly and nodded. The way he figured it he had the fastest car for the town if not state. He thought leslie just needed a break from jess. There seemed to be something between the two that was out of the normal. He shrugged it off and headed towards where he thought leslie's house was. They talked about miscellaneous movies on the way there.

"okay turn left here"

He turned left as she stated. They both got out of the car.

"What are you doing?"

"letting the car cool down, it should only take a second."

Leslie stayed outside with him figuring it'd be awkward to head inside. Just then she heard a door open ahead. Her dad steped out.

"Leslie, get up here this second! You're in trouble. Skipping a meeting with principal over a fight you saw. And now you're with some guy"

Leslie slowly started walking. She mouthed a silent "thanks for the day". Her father pointed at Ryan and signaled for him to follow.

"what were you doing with my daughter?" her dad asked in a harsh tone

"I met her today at school and gave her a ride home no big deal" Ryan replied

"I see you drive a super fast car, speed like that can get you killed"

"Anything can kill you though"

Her dad shook his head and realized that Ryan had to be new to town. He rolled his eyes arounf knowing he'd gotten off to a bad start with Leslie's new friend.

"alright just take it easy, it's only around 4 how about leslie shows you around town?"

Leslie's jaw dropped that her dad had offered that. Ryan;s eyes grew big before wuietly letting out a sounds great. They walked back to his car.

"sorry about my dad he's gotten extremely protective the last few years since my accident…"

"Yeah... What accident?"

"when I first moved here, me and jess were outcasts so we became friends. Anyways we had this game we used to play in the forests nearby we called it Terabithia. There was a rope swing we used to cross the creek into the forest and it snapped when I tried to cross by myself once. I underestimated the distance to the other side and jumped. I hit my head on the bottom of the creek and cut my head, the water was really fast so I went down the creek 100 feet or so before I could find something to latch onto. When I got up I found that I couldn't put any pressure on my right arm or my left leg. I was screaming for somebody to come but had to drag myself the 8th of a mile home. It turned out that I also had a concussion. I was lucky to live through all of it."

"holy fuck. Um, wow I dunno what to say"

"it's alright. It sucked but it made me stronger"

"any scars from it?"

Leslie blushed before pulling part of her hair up revealing a 3 inch pink scar on top of her head. "you have any scars yourself?"

Ryan nodded and lifted up his shirt. there were a bunch of criss crossing scars. Leslie stared for a second. He knew what she was going to say but waited for her anyways.

"what happened for your scars?" leslie said as she reached out to feel the scar

"well my grandma died back in 9th grade, me and her were really close. Her death tore me apart especially when my mom told me she wanted to live, to do all of these things but she never had the chance. It made me realize that life is short, do what you want while you can because you can't do it forever. Anyways after her funeral I went to my cousins in Pierre, South Dakota and rode around on a 4 wheeler. I felt invincible, it was the 1st time that week were I felt nothing could touch me. I got cocky and forced it to go as fast as possible but that wasn;t enough so I tried it close to barb wire. Of course something went wrong and I ended up tearing this gash into my stomach even though I didn't feel it I knew something was wrong when I got off. I didn't care so much about the cuts I just had to make sure I would be back in rapid the next day to watch the practice for the rush."

"wow… just like you, im not sure what to say"

Ryan smiled it didn't matter anymore.

Leslie didn't know what to show Ryan in lark creek as there wasn't a whole lot in town. So she had him just turn around so she could show him Terabithia. He seemed amused at the idea so she was happy. He could only go so far down the dirt road before he figured he shouldn't drive further. The two got of the car and Ryan threw the jersey to the back of the car. Leslie led the way even though she hadn't been there since the accident. There looked to be no way to cross the creek.

"im sorry it doesn't look like theres a way to the other side." Leslie stated looking at the water that was traveling down the stream.

"theres always a way" Ryan replied

He looked at the water fir a few seconds before seeing a jagged rock directly in front of a snapped rope that was partly in the water. He took his shirt off and ran into the water to break off the point that had likely scarred Leslie. He found a rock nearby to strike the point off. He raised his arm before hitting the point. Leslie stood at the shore looking at Ryan weirdly. He motioned for her to get in but she froze in place.

"C'mon Leslie, The point is gone theres nothing to worry about."

"it's not that, I don't wanna get my clothes wet"

"um, you could just take them off" Ryan responded before realizing that he probably just made himself look like a huge pervert.

"um girls have to wear more clothes underneath than boys"

"Well take those off too, then you can wear my shirt if you don't want me to see anything"

Leslie rolled her eyes before making Ryan get back up on shore to make sure no one was coming. Ryan walked up to make sure no one was coming. He saw no one and didn't expect to. He zoned out looking at the fields of grass nearby before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see leslie, she was still unclothed but covering herself up with her arms.

"are you sure it's alright I wear your clothes?" leslie checked one last time

"of course in fact if it would make you feel better I could go get my jersey for you to wear too" Ryan said before noticing a look of despair behind him

Ryan turned to see jesse standing there. Jess started to walk toward them, Ryan walked to meet him half way. Leslie seems to be very uncomfortable right at this moment.

"you shouldn't be here Ryan"

"what was I suppose to do? Be a bigger asshole then you and leave leslie by herself?"

Jesse's face turned red as he clenched his fists at his side. Leslie stared at jess as her eyes started to burn with tears. Ryan seemed oblivious to jesse's rage to walk to leslie and whisper something in her ear before a clanking sound was heard. He walked back to jess.

"jesse calm down, you did this, not me"

"screw you dude" jess muttered back

Jess started to fling his fists at Ryan. But just as quickly as it was started it was over with jess in a headlock.

"you got 30 seconds till you're out cold. When you wake up, go home, go to sleep and get your head out of your ass"

Jess's body went limp shortly afterwards, Ryan laid him down slowly and walked to the car with leslie following shortly behind.

"fighting 2 people in 1 day isn't exactly a good start here is it"

Leslie looked at him before wiping away some loose tears.

"Jess doesn't count. He changed after his sister died" leslie stated to find Ryan's mouth agape. "his little sister maybelle tried going to Terabithia when jess and I were at my house studying about 2 weeks after my accident. The rope snapped and she too hit her head except it knocked her unconscious and she drowned. In a way I think jess would have preferred that I died"

"leslie, please don't say that, I can't imagine how life would be for me in this town. The last 2 years has been bad enough"

Leslie didn't know what Ryan meant by that but figured it'd be best to ask later. Ryan started the car and drove at a mild 25 mph.

"uh, could you take me to your house it'd look bad for me to show up at my parents in your clothes and no bra or panties on."

Ryan nodded and started to head to his house. It took about 5 minutes to get close to his house.

Leslie had been zoning out on the ride there but came to once she saw the blue 3 story home she looked over at Ryan eagerly.

Ryan pushed a button that opened the garage attached to the side of the house. He pulled in to the garage and opened his door. Leslie opened hers to see no other cars near by.

"do you live by yourself Ryan?"

"yeah, my grandpa is with my mom in Washington and I told them I preferred a smaller town with a hockey team within a few hours' drive.

The inside of the house was pretty clean for a guy who lives by his self. Framed posters varying from movie to hockey posters were hung on every wall.

"what do you do around here for fun, Ryan?" leslie asked

"uh, well theres a theater upstairs and a pool"

"wow, you have a lot you could do"

"yeah I would have loved it, well I like it but…"

"you don't want it as much as going back to South Dakota?"

"in a way, partially because I had no one to use it with. It's kind of depressing being by yourself this much"

Leslie nodded because she used to feel the way he did back before she moved to lark creek. The loneliness of a place when youre by yourself can haunt you.

"you don't have to worry about that anymore"

Ryan's pocket began to ring and vibrate in his pocket. He slid his hand in to pull out a iPhone.

"hey mom, yep school was preety good. Im settling in just fine. Are we still going to that hockey game together on Saturday?... oh alright, I understand I'll just ask leslie. Yeah, mom she's a friend. Ok tell grandpa I said hi. Good bye" he tapped on the screen to hang up

"What was that about?"

"my mom just wanted to know how I was doing and that sort of thing and that she can't make it to the game Saturday"

"so is that what you wanted to ask me about?"

"uh yeah, so do you want to go to the norfolk admirals game with me on Saturday?"

Leslie nodded and smiled lightly "I've never been to a hockey game before. Do you have a extra jersey I could wear?"

Ryan laughed lightly "yeah, I don't have anything quite as colorful as you though"

Leslie rolled her eyes and jokingly punched him in the arm.

A/N: not sure how frequently I'll update this. But im also not sure how to do the next chapter, so if you could leave your ideas in you review it might help the next chapter roll out much sooner


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the school week went fairly fast. Ryan got suspended for the week for fighting and then skipping out of the principal's office but the punishment didn't hold when Ryan's mom called the school. Leslie got a day of detention but was never reminded of it and acted as if it never happened. After school Friday Ryan walked up behind leslie.

"hey leslie, you maybe want to just crash at my place tonight so we can go to Norfolk in the morning?"

"ill have to ask my parents, could you drive me home so I can ask?"

Ryan nodded and started to walk to his car. Leslie followed close behind. They sat there for a minute before the engine came to life. Ryan wasn't trying to go super fast this time obviously trying to prove to her parents that he could be responsible if need be. Going 70 was still over the speed limit but more manageable then clear over 100. It took about 10 minutes to reach leslie's house since Ryan had memorized the route.

"okay Ryan ill be back in a minute"

Ryan nodded and leslie bound up the steps to her house. Ryan turned on some music while he waited.

"hey mom is it okay if I spend the weekend with Ryan?" leslie asked

Judy burke stood there with her mouth slightly opened. She wasn't sure that Ryan was trustworthy even though he had seemed nice enough when she had met him a couple of days before. Bill had told her that he was a reckless driver but evidently skilled enough to not kill himself at such high speeds.

"yeah I guess that's okay, just be back before 11 Sunday night" Judy replied hesitantly

Leslie smiled and ran up to squeeze her mother in a tight hug. "thanks mom, can you tell Ryan that I got to go pack my bag"

Judy rolled her eyes before going out to tell Ryan. When she stepped out the door the music was loud enough that it sounded like she had been 10 feet away from speakers at a concert. She stooped on the edge of the steps trying to listen to the music.

You run around!  
I run around!  
We're all gonna run run run around!  
You run around!  
I run around!

Judy wasn;t entirely sure what the lyrics meant but the song sounded vaguely familiar as if she had heard it years before. The music faded as she stood there thinking. She walked up to Ryan and he rolled down his window.

"not sure if you had your music loud enough Ryan, but anyways Leslie is up in her room packing a bag feel free to come in if you like"

"oh sorry about that I was seeing how loud my stereo could get since I don't usually go above 5 or so but it seems like 20 is high enough"

Ryan opened his door and followed judy inside.

"hey Ryan could you come help me?" leslie yelled from her bedroom

Ryan started up the stairs to find leslie sitting on top of her bed. He glanced around the room to see a backpack filled with clothes and other stuff he could not see.

"I overpacked a bit so could you get my bag and we'll go?"

Ryan sighed and grabbed the bag. He waved goodbye to leslie's mom and drove to his house with leslie beside him.

"so what should we do Ryan?" leslie asked as he pulled into his garage.

"we could go for a swim" Ryan responded

Leslie's face flushed red "wow that's the one thing I didn't pack, I didn't think about a swimsuit"

Ryan smirked "is that really going to stop ya?" leslie quickly shook her head and they both got out of the car.

"Im going to get something to drink want something leslie?"

"ill just have whatever you do"

Nodding Ryan headed toward his fridge. Leslie sat down on the couch waiting for him to return.

"hey leslie lets just enjoy the pool and drink out there" Ryan called out from the kitchen. She heard a door slide and followed.

Ryan threw his shirt off and jumped in the pool. Leslie found a chair and sat down.

"oh right heres your drink" ryan said as he handed her a bottle

"what is this ryan?" leslie asked before noticing the miller high life wrapper

Ryan laughed. "maybe I should have just got you a coke"

Leslie shook her head as it had actually gone down pretty smooth. Besides coke had way too much sugar and always gave her a sugar crash. If jess was here he'd probably freak out and hate ryan even more.

"im going to get a cooler and fill it up with these if you want more"

Leslie nodded even though she didn't care to have another one. Ryan returned with a small cooler with about 6 more inside. A few hours went by and neither one were truly sure how many each of them had had by 9'oclock. Reguardless each of them had enough to make them drunk.

"c'mon leslie lets go swimming… swimming sounds fun, but its such a weird word like why isn't it wateringing?"

Leslie giggled at Ryan's stumble and agreed "wait I didn't bring a swimsuit…"

"I got clothes you can wear, its not like its matters, just jump in"

Leslie shook her head and stripped off her clothes before jumping into the water.

"y'know what leslie, jess is a fucking jerk I mean why would he treat you like such a piece of shit I mean youre obviously the most beautiful, sincere girl in lark creek and definitely the least bitchy" Ryan spewed out

Leslie blushed and wiped a pice of wet hair out of her face " I dunno but honestly im getting sick of him. Ryan ive never met a guy so brutally honest like you and honestly youre a better person and a better friend than jess has ever been to me."

Next thing Ryan knew he was waking up in his theater without pants on and popcorn covering him. His head hurt. The Dark knight was showing on the screen. Ryan looked around the room before finding leslie curled up a few feet away from him. He gently awoke her. Leslie gave him a sleepy little smile and got up. Both sat there for a while.

"uh what happened last night?" ryan asked leslie

"im not sure, looks like we started to watch a movie though" leslie responded

"we should look around for hints of what we did, make sure nothing too stupid happened"

Leslie nodded in agreement. Both walked down the stairs silent. They searched for a while but were unable to find anything.

"well nothing too stupid happened I guess that's good" Leslie said

Ryan nodded "we should probably get going to Norfolk, it should only take a few hours." Ryan had apparently packed his bag the night before despite having no remembrance of it, he quickly grabbed it and leslie's bag.

"Ryan you sure you're good to drive?" leslie pondered

"crap, I didn't even think of that. But who else would drive?"

"I could I mean I did drink a lot less then you."

"I guess thatd work but can you even drive?"

"it cant be that much different then my dad's truck, can it?"

"yeah, maybe I should just drive anyway"

"we could call jess, he could handle it I think"

"yeah trust a kid who hates my guts with a $150,000 car, that sounds like a great idea"

"he's not that bad ryan, just give him a chance"

"fine, but you should probably be the one to call him"

Leslie pulled her phone out and went to contacts looking for jess. She found it and paused for a moment, was it a good idea to put jess and ryan in a position to hate eachother even more? Or should she just let them steam out and hopefully they'll become friends in time. She shut her phone "nah, you can just drive"

Leslie couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening or going to happen. Her body was covered in Goosebumps and she was feeling nauseous.

* * *

Jess woke with a headache; he needed to dull his edge. He hadn't felt happy since Maybelle had died and his guilt had pushed him to the verge of suicide. It was as if he had traded her for Leslie, if only he had been there for her then maybe he would've had a better life now with far less anguish. He had seen leslie get into Ryan's car; it felt like the ultimate betrayal, had he just been traded for somebody richer and a better outlook on life? No, it had seemed that Ryan was unlikely to stay for long 2 weeks more seemed like the max he could stay. He had more pressing matters right now he needed to shoot up. Heroine was the only way jess could deal with himself on occasion he could even see maybelle again, even though she had a look of both disgust and disappointment. He opened up his drawer searching for the needle that he craved. He fumbled around finding nothing. No, I know I have more… wait I can just use the leftovers from any other used needles I have, that should help a bit.. he thought to himself.

The little he could get out of his earlier doses had barely helped, let alone dull his edge. He pulled out his phone.

"Fulcher, I need more… how much can $150 get me?" jess waited for him to respond

"I don't have much right now, I can get you 2 balloons and next shipment I can get you around 4 more but that wont come in for about 2 weeks"

"do it, we'll meet at the usual spot"

Jess hung up. 2 balloons would help but it would be hard for him to make it last a week let alone 2. He had to find another dealer and fast he could scrounge up another $300 that he had buried for hard times, this seemed like a good time to do it. He walked outside to dig up his cash. He had to meet with scott and then drive to Norfolk to find a different dealer.


End file.
